Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic coating composition for a magnetic recording medium and to a magnetic recording medium.
Discussion of the Background
Means of transmitting information at high speeds have undergone marked development in recent years, rendering possible the transmission of data and images containing huge amounts of information. As data transmission technology has improved, ever higher density recording has been demanded of magnetic recording media and magnetic recording and reproduction devices for recording, reproducing and storing information.
In high density recording, effective ways of obtaining good electromagnetic characteristics include employing fine particles of ferromagnetic powder, dispersing fine particles of ferromagnetic powder with increased dispersibility to increase the smoothness of the surface of the magnetic layer.
For example, the introduction of a branched structure to the side chain of binder is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-216149 which is expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, as a means of increasing the dispersibility of the powder, such ferromagnetic powder, that is used in a magnetic recording medium.